role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kashima C
Kashima C (カシマC, Kashima C) is a musical angel-themed mecha and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Kashima C is a cheerful, happy-go lucky female mecha and is excellent fighter to boot. She is really into music (especially happy songs or classical music) and will even continue listening to music during battle. Despite her girly appearance, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty and is determined to fight the good fight. History Backstory Kashima C was the Sweet Angel's ultimate weapon ready in-case of a dire emergency. Kashima C was called upon to deal with Garbage Monster and Itazuran II after Giant Slalom's demise. Kashima C then used her musical powers to make Itazuran II and Garbage Monster break into dance and then battled them on. Kashima C then managed to destroy Itazuran II, leaving only Garbage Monster. The two fought then fought off. Garbage Monster put up a difficult fight and did his best to bring down the Sweet Angels, but Kashima C fought back hard. The fight then came to a close when Kashima C defeated Garbage Monster with her devastating attack "Sweetheat's Bash" sending Garbage Monster flying back up into space. Kashima C and the Sweet Angels were victorious. Debut: Kashima C X Garbage Monster: Nagoya S.O.S. During Garbage Monster's rampage, Kashima C was sent to take care of the threat of Garbage Monster once again and to save the city of Nagoya. She then flew all the way there and proceeded to beat up Garbage Monster. She succeeded in defeating Garbage Monster and then watched as Garbage Monster was rocketed into space. With he day saved, Kashima C flew off into the sunset and went away. Battle in Tbilisi TripGoji gathered up a few kaiju and formed a new team called "Team Super Duper Awesome", in which Kashima C joined. Kashima C showed up with the rest of her teammates to defend the city of Tbilisi. She set KM! Batragon on fire with her Mystical Guitar and also partook in chasing out Gororin, but unfortunately she and the rest of her comrades were not able to defeat KM! Neo Stagorah who defeated all four of them and destroyed the city. At the end, Kashima C flew off with the rest of her teammates. Kashima C, Giant Slalom and Death Kappa vs.KM! E! Jirass Kashima C appeared along with Giant Slalom and Death Kappa to combat against KM! Jirass, though the fight was a difficult one. Things got worse when KM! Jirass's size grew to enormous proportions due to it absorbing a powerful amount of energy. Kashima C fired all of her musical power at the monster the best she could but it was no use. Just when all hope seemed lost though, a being named HK came in and combated KM! E! Jirass and hit the monster over the head, knocking it out unconscious. Afterwards, Kashima C and then gang then flew off. Phantamanta Kashima C made a brief appearance in the fight against Phantamanta to assist Giant Slalom to fight it. Together, the two mechas both managed to force Phantamanta to retreat. With their work there done, they flew off. Big Trouble in Little Rock Kashima C appeared to assist Falcon at Little Rock to combat Gabora, though Kashima C arrived unexpectedly to the fight. During Falcon and Gabora's fight, Gabora had Falcon in a corner and was advancing towards her. As Gabora was about to fire his Uranium Beam at Falcon, he was cut short from firing his beam at Falcon as Kashima C had arrived, firing her arm cannon at Gabora. Gabora then roared and charged at the two and then fired his Uranium Beam at Kashima C and Falcon's location, causing a small explosion. Kashima C and Falcon leaped out of the way from explosion and then got into battle position. Gabora then fired his Uraniuam Beam at Kashima C and Falcon's area again, but this time the two were able to fly away and avoid the beam in time; Gabora looked up at the two and then growled. Kashima C and Falcon then swooped down and both kicked at Gabora, hitting him hard and sending him rolling across the ground; Kashima C and Falcon then landed down. As Gabora got back up he charged at Kashima C and Falcon again, this time his head was armored, now like an armored drill. Gabora then thwacked his head against the two, hitting them hard; causing Kashima C and Falcon to fall over. Falcon then got back up, sucked up some dirt and debris into her vacuum gun, and then shot it at Gabora like projectiles. Kashima C then shot her arm cannon at Gabora, however this only further enraged Gabora, who then fired his Uranium Beam and swept it across to hit Kashima C and Falcon; Kashima C and Falcon then flew up, barely avoiding it. Gabora chased the two further onto the battlefield and then opened fired at them by blasting his Uranium Beam at both the flying Falcon and Kashima C, shooting them down and causing the two to land next to IguanaGoji and Silvergon's area. Kashima C then ran up at Gabora and hit him using Angel Jet Cutter at his chest, sending him back a bit. Gabora was hit badly the attack and then burrowed underground for a bit, only to comeback and ambush Kashima C; grabbing her and then throwing her at Falcon; causing Kashima C and Falcon to then both collide into each other. Falcon wasn't just about to give up yet though and flew high in the sky and then came flying down to punch at Gabora's gut, hitting him hard and rolling over. Falcon then sucked up in some dirt and debris into her vacuum gun and shot them at Gabora. Enraged, Gabora then unleashed a powerful Uranium Beam towards Falcon, but then Kashima C flew in and unleashed her powerful laser beam from her Mystical Guitar at Gabora's Uranium Beam, causing a beam war to occur. Gabora and Kashima C continued their beam fight until both of their beams explode on them, sending them both back. Gabora slowly got back up, but then he was kicked by Falcon, sending him upwards and then attempted to attack back at Falcon by charging at Falcon like an angry bull; but then Kashima C came up and then fired her ultimate attack the "Sweetheart's Bash", hitting Gabora and sending him flying far away from the battlefield. Defeated, Gabora then burrowed away underground, retreating. After the defeat of Gabora; Kashima C thanked Falcon and complimented on her bravery and helping out. She (along with Falcon) then flew off into the sky, their work there now done. The Rise and Fall of EvoldarGoji! As MIB Godzilla, Death Battle Godzilla, and Jiraku battled Evoldar Desu, Kashima C then appeared, landing down next to MIB Godzilla and saying that she could help soothe and calm down Evoldar Desu with her pacifying ray, the Love Love Ray. However, the three would have to cover her while she had to recharge it, as it was limited at the time. Kashima C fired her first shot at Evoldaer Desu, making him lose one of his five tails. Death Battle Godzilla swung his tail around and distracted Evoldar Desu while Kashima C recharged. Evolder Desu then tossed him asides, causing Death Battle Godzilla to roll over. Kashima then fired her second blast at Evoldar Desu, getting rid of another one of his tails. Because of this, Desu then regained control of himself and broke free from the entity's wrath, getting rod of the other tails minus one and turning Desu back to normal. Death Battle Godzilla returned along with Jiraku and Kashima C, giving a thumbs up to both MIB Godzilla and Desu. As MIB Godzilla and Desu traveled into MIB Godzilla's universe, Death Battle Godzilla, Kashima C and Jiraku waved goodbye to the two. With the day now saved, Kashima C then flew up into the sky, flying aways. Happy Birthday, Garbage Monster!! Kashima C was present along with Giant Slalom, Pea-san, Itazuran, Massive Earthquake Catfish and Bloodstained Toe Shoes to celebrate Garbage Monster's 10th birthday in a Japanese city. As the other six monsters gathered, they then gave him his birthday cake and said Happy Birthday to Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster then blew out the candles and got some dirt on his piece of cake, overjoyed. Kashima C then got out her giant mystical guitar and started playing; disco balls, funky lights and a dance floor then suddenly appear in the city there at. Garbage Monster began to dance and party, with the others joining in on it; Giant Slalom raised his arms in the air and danced. Kashima C performed some more, having a blast. Garbage Monster, Kashima C, Itazuran, Pea-san, Giant Slalom, Massive Earthquake Catfish, and Bloodstained Toe Shoes then continued to party for a while, all having a good time. SPRING BREAK Kashima C made a cameo in the RP where she came to play music for TKT Gezora's Spring Break party. She overall had a good time and jammed like no other. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: '''Kashima C can fly at Mach 18. * '''Musical-Based Powers * Angel Jet Cutter * 'Sweetheart's Bash: '''Kashima C's most powerful attack that resembles a ray of a big glowing heart. She can fire it from her hands. Is often used as a finisher attack. * '''Arm Cannons: '''Kashima C's arms can turn into small arm guns to blast her foes with precise aim. They can shoot out pink plasma projectiles. * '''Mystical Guitar: '''One of Kashima C's most powerful weapons; it can either blast out massive soundwaves or laser blasts at foes. It can also be used like a sword. * '''Love Love Ray: '''A pacifying beam used against to soothe and calm down angered kaiju. Trivia * Kashima C was the main mech featured in ''Kawaii! JeNny. * Original concept art of Kashima C shows that originally she was mean't to look a lot more humanoid and slimmer, complete with a mouth, blue eyes and a different helmet. She also appears to have some elements of a swan. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Mecha Category:Flying Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)